


The Swim Team’s Car Wash Fundraiser

by MissPearlescent



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jock - Freeform, Noona Kink, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPearlescent/pseuds/MissPearlescent
Summary: You are the school treasurer, in charge of all things finance and budget related. After you show the dismal sum that the swim team will receive this year, the captain—Kim Jongin—invites you to his fundraiser as proof his team deserves more. When you agree, you realize your only goal of the day is to not embarrass your nerdy self in front of all these jocks.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The Swim Team’s Car Wash Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for a request sent in by a reader: "So you can make whatever AU you want, but if I can have one kink can it please be Noona kink 🙈. When Jongin meets OC he always teases her, it’s definitely not innocent but she blows him off. One night, she’s out with friends and he notices her, noticing her being annoyed by this one guy so he decides to save her and is pleasantly surprised when she decides to indulge his teasing afterwards which then leads toooooooo😉😉 and if you do name the oc my name is Ayla ❤️❤️"

You cleared your throat, though it didn’t do much over the rushing of the water.

Kim Jongin, the head of the swim team, was sitting at the edge of the pool, his broad back lined with muscles that allowed the droplets of water to tease their way down to his shorts. It was wrong to stare, so you cleared your throat again.

His teammates noticed you first and snickered, making your cheeks grow warm. The pool wasn’t a place you or your neat Oxford shoes belonged. You were used to sitting in an office or a classroom, organizing budgets and running fundraisers.

It was the only reason why you had to meet with Jongin in the first place. He had said he would be free at 3:00pm, right after swim practice ended, but it was now 3:05pm and he was still halfway in the pool.

As if he heard your thoughts about his tardiness, he looked over his shoulder and threw you a smile. You clutched your clipboard to your chest and dipped your head in greeting. You hoped he got the message that your time was precious and the minutes were ticking.

He said goodbye to his friends before grabbing his towel and climbing out of the pool. Water sloshed everywhere as he shook his hair out, and you looked away as he ran the towel down his body.

“Punctual as ever, Treasurer Noona,” he said as he followed you to the exit doors.

“Don’t call me that,” you replied, giving him a hard look from the corner of your eye. You had only recently gotten this position as treasurer of the council and you worked hard for it.

Jongin barked a laugh. “Fine, just _noona_ , then?”

You shrugged because that was what he had always called you. Jongin had moved here years and years ago, when the two of you were still in middle school. Your parents had helped their parents adjust into the community and you were the good kid that helped the new kid adjust to his new school. Ever since he joined the swim team, though, his popularity had soared through the roof.

It didn’t bother you because it meant more time to focus on school.

You pulled out a piece of paper from your clipboard and handed it to Jongin as the two of you left the chlorine-filled pool area. “Here is the budget. Tell me what you think.”

He wrapped the towel around his neck and dabbed his hands dry before reading over the paper. His brows furrowed and you wanted to warn him that a drop of water was dangling precariously on the tip of his spiky hair. You bit your lip instead. “This isn’t enough. We need more for the extra lifeguard training happening this year.”

You knew he would say that. “Then how about a fundraiser?” you suggested.

Jongin ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in all sorts of angles. “The hell kind of fundraiser would a male swim team do? Swimming lessons?”

“Well, what would earn good money?”

As if on cue, a group of giggling girls passed by, whispering to each other as they cast glances at Jongin. Discreetly, you arched your eyebrows at him.

“What is it?” he asked, completely oblivious.

“I’m sure those girls would like to donate a few dollars to the all-male swim team.”

He glanced over at them but still didn’t seem to connect the dots. “I’m not going to be a beggar, noona.”

You rolled your eyes and pointed a finger at his naked chest. “Do you know how much girls are willing to pay to watch good-looking men do a performance half-naked?” Glancing behind you, you were relieved that the girls had left the building and were now getting into their cars.

“You think I’m good-looking?”

You spun around and took a step back, sputtering. “That’s not the point. I’m just speaking objectively. Coming from an _objective_ point of view, you are not bad-looking, per se. You have to know that. You’re an athlete. You should use that to your advantage.” Shoot, you were rambling, weren’t you?

The corner of his lip turned up and you didn’t know if it was your imagination, but his chest seemed to puff up too. “And you think that I should do a strip show? That girls would pay a lot of money to watch?” He took a step toward you, but you held the clipboard tightly to your chest like a shield. He leaned in and you swore you felt a stray drop of water land on the tip of your nose. “Would you come watch me, noona?”

“N-no.” You pushed your glasses up, glaring at him down your nose. “I don’t have time for that kind of stuff.”

His teasing smile didn’t disappear as he stood there, watching you slowly lose the confidence behind your words. “Liar,” he whispered, his breath so close you could feel it tickle your cheeks.

Indignant, you pulled out the thick planner stashed in the book bag that hung at your hip. You flipped to this week’s page and opened it up. “Look at my schedule, Jongin. I barely have time to get my car washed this week let alone go to a show.” Your brother had taken the car to his friend’s cottage last weekend and brought it back full of dirt and grime.

Jongin ran his finger down the column for Saturday and stopped at the entry “Car Wash 10:00am”

He looked up to give you a smirk.

“What?” you asked.

“What do you say about a weekend car wash as a fundraiser?” he said, biting his lower lip. “We kill two birds with one stone: I get funding for the team, and you get your car washed.”

Your heart actually skipped at the thought. Not at the fact that Kim Jongin would be washing your car, but the fact that he had come up with a great fundraising idea. The weather was nice and it was going to be a holiday weekend next week. People will want to have a clean car for their holiday trips. “That’s a great idea!” you squealed, nearly jumping in the air.

Mimicking your smile, Jongin place a finger under your chin, gently turning your head up to look at him straight in the eye. “Actually, we’ll kill a third bird.”

You cocked your head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

“You’ll get to see me half-naked,” he said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes, tapping his arm with your clipboard as he pulled away, laughing to himself. “Money first, Kim Jongin.”

“Yes, money first,” he repeated. “Then good-looking, half-naked men, right?”

You shook your head and turned around but couldn’t hide the smile behind your lips. Jongin’s laughter behind you was contagious.

“See you this Saturday, noona!”

-

You finally steered your car into the line at the edge of the parking lot and clenched and unclenched the steering wheel with your sweaty palms. You didn’t know why you were so nervous or why your heart felt like it was lodged in your throat.

You just knew that you had anxiously driven around the block three times on this hot and muggy day, avoiding eye contact with the shirtless swim team member waving around a sign that read “$5 CAR WASH! FUNDS GO TO A GOOD CAUSE!”

It wasn’t until two of your friends had finally sent you a text that they were down the street that you finally pulled into the parking lot.

“Ayla!” You blinked and looked around, finding Chanyeol on the sidewalk also holding a big sign. He gave you a big grin and waved. “Good to see you here!”

“Of course. Here to support the team.” You patted the steering wheel as if to prove your allegiance to the swim team as if you were a big fan of everything they did.

Chanyeol didn’t look like he believed your words either as he pointed behind him. “If you’re looking for Jongin, he’s back there.”

“Ah,” your mouth hung open as you gave a quick scan of the full parking lot. Why did Chanyeol point out Kim Jongin? And now that you found the man, you had to look away quickly. “Thanks, Chanyeol. I’ll see you soon.”

He tipped his baseball cap and went back to waving his sign.

You proceeded to look down at your phone, pretending to be very interested in a text conversation. A shirtless Kim Jongin was just at the other end of the parking lot, talking with a bunch of girls who were similarly clad in very little clothing. He had had a hand on his stomach as if he was shy about all the attention he was getting for his nakedness.

You suddenly felt self-conscious about the outfit you had picked out today. It was a simple yellow tank top with jean shorts. You even put on flip-flops because it was so hot out today. But your bare toenails wiggled at you from the brake pedal. Maybe you should’ve gotten them painted first. All the other girls always wore French tips or dipped powder nails.

But it was hard to justify the time and money spent on getting your nails done when all you ever did was sit at a desk and move numbers around.

A knock came at the roof of your car. “Hey, no texting while driving.”

The voice made you jump and you dropped your phone between your thighs onto the floor of the car as you gripped the wheel tightly with both hands. “Sorry!” you yelped, looking straight ahead…and seeing that none of the cars had moved.

Turning to your side, you found a tanned chest with sculpted abs greet you. You knew that chest from a couple days ago when you had been eye-level with it. Kim Jongin ducked his head in. “Did I scare you, noona?”

“No.” You breathed out a sigh. “I just thought a tree had fallen on my car. You didn’t have to knock so hard.”

“Mm.”

You followed Jongin’s gaze to your lap and bent to pick up your phone. “If my phone is broken, Jongin, you owe me.” You dusted off the screen and turned it on to check.

“A personal show? Gladly.” Jongin let out a chuckle. “When do you have time in your busy schedule? Later tonight?”

You shot him a mock death glare and was thankful to see that he had a teasing grin on his face. “I’m here to get my car washed. That’s all.”

A series of squeals came from a few cars ahead and you craned your neck to find that a group of girls had gathered together and were being hosed down by one of the swim team members.

“Um…” You raised an eyebrow at Jongin.

He shrugged. “A bunch of the girls kept telling us it’s getting too hot today so we offered to cool them down.”

You pushed up your glasses and pressed your lips together, not wanting to say anything about it. This wasn’t your fundraiser anyway.

When the two cars in front of you finally went to a free spot, Jongin opened your door. “I’ll take your car. Go hang out with your friends. There are drinks and hot dogs by the trees.”

As you slowly stepped out of the car, you were slightly amazed by the sight of the refreshment stand. The guys only had a few days to organize this whole thing and they were doing a good job of it. “You guys really thought of everything.”

“I do have perverted treasurer up my ass,” he said with a wink as he took the driver’s seat.

Your jaw dropped. “Perverted?”

Jongin held his hands up in defense. “Who was the one that suggested the boys do a strip show to earn money?”

You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples as Jongin laughed.

“Go get some snacks, I’ll take care of this baby.” He patted the side of your car.

You began walking away, thoroughly embarrassed by Jongin’s comment. You did _not_ outwardly suggest a strip show.

“Oh, noona!”

“Hmm?” You turned back, wondering if you had left something in the car.

But Jongin just grinned. “You should wear shorts more often. You look good in them.”

You forced your mouth not to hang open. “Th-thanks,” you replied stiffly as you turned around again and found your friends. But you seemed to have suddenly forgotten how to walk. The knowledge that Jongin had noticed your legs was making you even more flustered and suddenly you envied the girls that got hosed down a minute ago.

And as you chatted with your friends and drank some lemonade, you couldn’t help but think about Jongin’s compliment. He was always joking, but he seemed genuine when he had said that. Did he actually think your shorts were cute?

Thinking back, you shouldn’t have spent so much time this morning picking out your clothes and deciding which lip colour to wear because you could have spent those extra minutes getting in some more sleep. But Jongin had noticed the effort you had put in, and the thought made you warm inside.

It also made your stomach do a couple flips, and you were too nervous to eat the hot dogs that were being sold so instead you pulled out your wallet and bought one for each other your friends.

You grabbed one more to bring to Jongin as a thank you because you could see him diligently soaping up your car.

“I’ll be right back,” you told your friends.

The oldest girlfriend waggled her eyebrows at you. “Going to see your boyfriend?”

Your eyes bulged. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“I didn’t say who I was talking about, Ayla,” she said, giggling behind her hand. “But you better go quick or else he’s going to be caught by that group of girls.”

You turned, red-faced, and saw that the same girls who had passed by the pool the other day were talking to Jongin. And they had brought him a lemonade.

You looked down at your hotdog, suddenly regretting your decision to go over there. Of course he would want a lemonade more. It was so hot today and he was working extra hard on your dirty car, trying to get the wheels squeaky clean after your brother had dragged it through the mud and back. He had no time to eat a hot dog when there were so many cars waiting to be washed.

You thought about ripping open the foil of the hot dog and stuffing it into your own mouth instead to hide the pout that was forming.

“Just go over there and talk to him,” your friend said, putting a hand on your shoulder. “He’ll be happy to see you.”

You grimaced. “I…I don’t want to bother him.” You didn’t want to be swarming him like the other girls. He already looked uncomfortable enough, his smile tight-lipped, his hand rubbing his neck. He didn’t need another girl taking up his time.

“Ayla.” Your friend grabbed you by the shoulders. “He is washing _your_ car. Himself.”

“That’s because he made me drop my phone earlier. He’s just returning a favour.”

Your friend rolled her eyes. “For a girl who’s head of the class, I swear to god…” She turned your chin toward Jongin. “My boyfriend won’t even take out the trash let alone wash my whole car. Jongin is doing it happily out in the sun. And the fact that he keeps looking over at you?”

“He’s not looking over—” You stopped as Jongin glanced over and nodded, as if he had heard what you friend was saying and was just confirming it.

The hotdog suddenly felt like dead weight in your hands.

“Now’s your chance, girl. You got this!”

Before you could say another word, your friend shoved you away from the group so that you had to keep walking. One step at a time, you dragged your feet across the parking lot. There was no turning back now. You were already halfway there.

“Hey, Ayla!” You whipped your head to the male voice but couldn’t pick it out from the crowd. “Lookin’ hot there! Want a cool down?”

A frigid blast of water smacked you in the shoulder and you teetered to the side, trying to hide your face. “Stop—” A pair of arms came around your waist and picked you up off the pavement, turning you to the direction of the hose.

You wanted to scream but the water was directly hitting your face. Quickly, you realized your glasses had been knocked off at some point.

“Hey,” you sputtered, batting away at the water and the arms. “Please, stop.”

But nobody seemed to hear you. They were too busy laughing even as the water went up your nose and you began coughing.

“ _Ayla!_ ”

Suddenly you felt your world teetering again and the arms let you go. You fell to the hard concrete, your knees getting scratched in the process, but you were just glad to be out of the water. You clutched your chest, trying to catch your breath as you coughed.

“The fuck was that?” you heard Jongin’s voice above you.

Without your glasses, you could only see murky figures, but you could tell it was Jongin standing in between you and the two guys. He shoved one of them back, putting more distance between you.

You watched as their voices rose, but you couldn’t tell who the others were. “We were just trying to get her nice and wet for you, Jongin.”

“What the fuck does that mean? Did I ask for that?” Jongin’s voice shook with anger. “Did _she_ ask for that?”

No answer came from the guys, and you could see that others were forming a crowd to watch what was happening. This was too much attention for you to handle, but you couldn’t run away without your vision. “Jongin,” you murmured. “Do you see my glasses?”

You saw his broad shoulders heave a sigh and then he turned around to face you. You couldn’t tell the specifics of his expression, but you knew he was pissed.

“Here.” He picked your glasses off the ground but didn’t hand them to you. Instead, he helped you stand and put an arm around your waist. “Let’s go.”

Silently, you followed him, because without your glasses, you didn’t know where else to turn.

When he ushered you into a single bathroom stall, it wasn’t until he turned on the tap and began meticulously cleaning your glasses with a paper towel that you realized the two of you were alone.

You rubbed your arms and leaned against the counter. “Thank you, Jongin.”

He didn’t say a word, just continued cleaning.

Seconds passed by and you wondered what he was concentrating so hard about. The faucet was still running and he was still bent over the sink. “Is something the matter?” you asked.

“I…” he trailed off before gingerly handing you the glasses and turning off the tap. “I’m not sure. Try it out.”

You placed them on your face and turned to look at the mirror and realized two things.

Firstly, the frames were bent so they sat on your face in a funny position.

And secondly, you could clearly see the little pink flowers on your bra outlined by your soaked tank top.

“How is it?” Jongin’s voice whispered close to your ear as he peered over your shoulder to look in the mirror.

You spun around, not wanting him to see your embarrassing choice of a bra. “It’s fine.”

He blinked down at you, as if he didn’t quite believe you, and you couldn’t help but notice you were standing too close to him. You backed up a little bit on your toes so your butt could rest of the edge of the counter.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

Your hand shot out to grab his shirt—to stop him from turning away and beating himself up—but he didn’t have a shirt on.

Instead, you skimmed his hard abs, sending a shock through your system. You pulled your hand away, but not before hearing him exhale a small hiss.

“Jongin, it’s not your fault,” you pleaded, craning your neck so he could see the sincerity in your eyes.

But he was staring at the ground, shame darkening his eyes.

You put your hands on both sides of his face. “Jongin.” You forced him to look at you. “None of this was your fault. You did great today. Look at everything you organized in a few short days. It’s not the end of the world if there’s a hiccup here or there.”

You smiled, hoping he would copy you, because you realized you enjoyed his smile. You liked it when he teased you. And it made you sad to see him so serious.

“Noona,” he choked out.

You tilted your head, listening hard because his voice was so low. “Hmm?”

“If you don’t let go of me now, I’m going to kiss you.”

Your eyes widened and you realized what kind of position the two of you were in. Somehow, in the span of a few seconds, he was suddenly in between your legs and you had wrapped your ankles around his strong calves, trapping him there.

This position was _not_ appropriate for a fundraiser car wash.

But it was exactly the position you wanted.

You hooked your arms around Jongin’s neck and pulled him down, pressing your lips to his in a gasping kiss. Your body felt electrified as Jongin’s hands quickly came to squeeze your sides, roaming and touching down your back and hips.

You moaned and gave a little nod as he slipped a finger under your tank top, skimming your warm skin. You never wanted to get a soaked piece of clothing off so fast.

He didn’t make it easier for you. He wouldn’t stop kissing you, even as he pulled your top higher and higher until it revealed your flowery bra. You squealed as he expertly popped the clasp.

“Jongin!” You pulled away and held the cups to your skin.

“Too fast?” he asked, panting.

You realized you were just as breathless. “No, but how far are we going? I don’t have a condom with me.”

“Always the planner,” he teased as he slipped the tank top over your head and helped you pulled the bra down your arms. “We have five minutes before people are going to start knocking. Let’s see how much we can squeeze in.”

You whimpered as he kissed the tip of your breast.

“Stop me if it’s too much, noona. I’m going crazy here.” His tongue came out to flick your nipple, making it hard enough so that he could suck it into his lush mouth. His hands pulled up your knees so that your feet landed firmly on the countertop.

Your hands shook as you rushed to unzip the fly of your denim shorts, anything to get these layers of fabric off. With every pull of his mouth on your breast, Jongin was sending waves of empty aches down to your belly.

You cried out as he turned to the other breast, this time less gently. Throwing your head back, you leaned on your arms to steady yourself.

“That’s it, noona. I owe you a good time, don’t I?” His voice was dark and raspy, as if he was having trouble holding himself back. Then, true to his word of giving you a good time, he slid his hand between your legs and pressed a finger to the thin fabric of your underwear. “Fuck, you are so hot.”

You tried to keep your hips still but you couldn’t help raising them, wanting more of him. You wanted him to keep touching to, to never stop. You wanted his lips on your skin, and you wanted his fingers stirring all your sensitive spots.

God, most of all, you wanted him inside you.

You clasped a hand to your mouth to hold back a loud gasp when he suddenly found your clit. “Oh, Jongin. Yes.”

Jongin gave a dark chuckle. “How could I miss it? You’re so swollen.”

He leaned in for a better angle and you had to put an arm around his shoulder, holding yourself in place while he worked his hand. You kissed his collarbone, trying to make this feel just as good for him as he worked hard, his finger quickly running back and forth over your clit, pushing you closer and closer to an orgasm.

“C’mon, noona. You know you want to let go. I can feel you pulsing around me.” You moaned at his dirty words. “If I could stuff my throbbing hard cock in you right now, I bet your tight pussy would suck me dry. I’d spend all night in between these beautiful legs, making sure you were satisfied.”

“Oh, Jongin,” you whimpered his name through a shaky breath as you clung to him. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Good.” He continued the same pace, the veins on his arms bulging through. “I want you to cream in your panties for me. Just for me.”

You let your head fall back, and he took that opportunity to suck on a sensitive spot on your neck. That was your undoing. You legs curled up, suddenly shaking as your core pulsated. But Jongin continue playing with your poor clit, gently rubbing it back and forth.

Clutching his shoulders, your body seemed to convulse as you crested. You could feel a rush of warm wetness drip into your panties and you couldn’t stop the ongoing orgasm.

It wasn’t until you nearly slipped off the edge of the counter that Jongin took his hands out from between your legs to steady you.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes searching your face.

You thought you were seeing double until he adjusted your glasses a little bit. “Mm,” you murmured as a reply.

He laughed and pulled you into a hug, letting your jelly-like limbs rest heavily on his strong body. “Noona, you should know something.”

You could barely open your eyes. “What is it?”

“I don’t do casual sex.”

You pulled back, blinking. “What do you mean?” You brain felt fuzzy, and you couldn’t comprehend words and thoughts very well at the moment.

But you could see that he was still hard behind his flimsy swim shorts. “It means I’m going to want you even more from now on.”

You squeezed your thighs together at the thought and you knew he could hear the lewd noise caused by the wetness in your underwear. You snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you. “I think I’d be able to find some time in my schedule for you, Jongin,” you teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am back! Thank you guys for your response to my one and only piece of work on this website LOL Recently I came back to explore this site and decided that maybe I should try posting on it again. I have been writing on and off on tumblr under the same name, so I am going to post some of my works here too :) Thank you guys for reading and I hope you guys liked it~


End file.
